


111. Before the Appointment

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [111]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	111. Before the Appointment

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): before the appointment  
 **players only. backdated. takes place a couple of days after[Sam and Ryan play with sounds again](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/13319.html).**

Obsessively checking the thin square black velvet box again, Sam tucks it under the bundle of mail on the front hall table. "You almost ready?" he yells up the stairs.

"Yeah," Ryan shouts back, and takes only one second more to study his reflection. He's been staring at his penis for a good three minutes. Wondering. Anticipating. "Do or die," he mutters to himself, and pulls his shorts up.

"Yeah, ready," he says jogging down the stairs two at a time. He lands at the bottom and gives his lover a wide grin, his nerves jumping with excitement.

Grinning back, Sam crooks a finger at Ryan and reaches around his neck to unbuckle his leather collar. "Excited?"

"Very. And scared," Ryan confesses. He feels a little bereft, as always, when Sam takes off his collar. "You?"

"Bursting," Sam says, setting the collar on the table and then taking a good long look at Ryan. "You look kind of bare."

"Yeah, I know. Feel that way," Ryan murmurs, stroking his fingers over his throat in an automatic gesture. "It always takes getting used to."

"Maybe it shouldn't have to," Sam says, reaching behind him, under the mail, for the box which he offers to Ryan.

Quirking an eyebrow, Ryan takes the flat black box. He slips off the lid to reveal a gorgeous interlaced chain necklace, and his breath catches. "Sam," he whispers, just trailing a fingertip along the chain, almost scared to touch. "Sir."

"You like it?" Sam had spent a couple of hours online, poring over various sites and switching between windows whenever Ryan came into the room. Careful to arrange for a delivery time when Ryan would be out running.

"Like it?" Ryan's not certain if his heart is still beating. "It's gorgeous. I love it," he says softly, and spends another long moment just taking in the details. Then he hands the box back to his lover.

Sam eases the chain from the box and undoes the clasp, circling the collar around Ryan's throat, the links stark and beautiful against his skin. "It looks good on you," he murmurs, refastening the clasp. "And now you can always wear my collar."

It couldn't mean more if it were a fucking wedding ring. Ryan places his fingers lightly on the chain, feeling it flow like water over his throat. Then he grabs Sam and kisses him, all pent-up need and demanding lips.

Sam kisses back, their teeth smashing together, licking into Ryan's mouth and biting at his lips. One hand sliding between Ryan's thighs, cupping him roughly through his shorts. "It's gonna be a while before you can fuck me again," he breathes. "And last time was Tenerife."

Whimpering, Ryan bucks into Sam's hand. "Don't... don't want to be late," he gasps, even as he's already unbuckling Sam's belt.

"Then you'd better hurry up," Sam tells Ryan, stubble brushing his ear as he whispers, "I'm already prepped."

 _Oh my god._ Three simple words, and Ryan's knees damn near melt out from under him. He drags Sam's jeans down his thighs, then shoves him towards the stairs. "Over the railing," he orders, his hands shaking as he works on his own clothing. The sight of Sam's bare ass pulls him up short, and he steps in close to rub two fingers over his lover's slick hole.

Sam groans at the touch. "Like that idea, yeah?" he grins over his shoulder, kicking his jeans lower, free from his feet, and spreading his legs.

"I can't believe you prepped for me," Ryan murmurs, grazing his lips along Sam's throat. "That is so fucking hot." He pushes one of his fingers inside, his breath catching. And he can't hold back more than a moment before adding a second finger.

"Oh, fuck," Sam groans raggedly, shifting his legs wider still, his cock jerking, dripping precome already. He hadn't planned on this. Thought Ryan would just go straight to fucking him. Christ.

"I'll pierce anything you want if you'll let me do this first," Ryan says with a grin, curling his fingers to hit Sam's prostate.

Sam moans, hips moving, fucking himself on Ryan's fingers. "I'll keep that in mind," he manages to get out, but just barely.

Ryan's grin widens. Christ, his lover is so fucking sexy like this. And so he takes his time, teasing his fingers into Sam again and again. But he can't help his own need, and rubs slowly against the length of Sam's body, his cock hard and swollen.

"We're gonna be late," Sam grits out, grinding down on Ryan's fingers, unable to help himself, his face and throat and chest flushing hot with arousal as his cock drips all over the floor. "Come on. Fuck me." Far more of a plea in the words than there'd usually be.

"Mmm. Yes, Sir," Ryan whispers. He eases his fingers out and wipes them on his thigh, then spreads Sam's cheeks and fits cock head to hole. He bites his bottom lip but can't hold back the groan as he pushes inside. "Fuck, love," he gasps, moving deeper, thrills shooting through him at the slick tight feel. "So good."

Sam grunts softly as Ryan pushes deeper, forcing his body to stretch. He nods his agreement, dropping one hand to his cock, finally giving in to the urge to stroke himself. "God, yeah. Fuck..."

"God, love you. Love you." Ryan mutters the words against Sam's throat like a mantra. His hips pick up speed as the path eases, and he knows Sam is beating off. It puts him on the edge so fucking fast. "Sir!"

"Love you too," Sam groans, crying out in pleasure at the feel of Ryan driving into his hole. His hand moving faster, slick with precome. "Fuck. Fill me. Fucking fill me."

It's probably not an actual order. But Ryan's body interprets it as one. He bucks against his lover and comes hard, aware as always of skin on skin, his seed marking Sam. _Yes_.

Ryan's heat searing him from the inside, Sam cries out again, thick, heavy spurts painting his fingers as he finds his release.

"Fuck yes," Ryan gasps. "Fuck, yes!" He licks sweat from Sam's throat, drowning in afterglow and keeping his arms tight around his lover. "You are so fucking amazing."

"Me?" Sam laughs. "You're one who just fucked my brains out."

"Mmm." Ryan's not about to argue with that. He just smiles dreamily, hugging Sam close for a long moment more before easing back. "What do you think Dan will do if we're late?" he asks with a smile, grabbing some Kleenex and handing the box to Sam. "Pierce me twice, as punishment?"

"He might. Or give you a reverse P.A. instead," Sam says, grinning and cleaning up. "You should, um, take a second to go clean up and grab some underwear. Apparently it's a good idea to wear them for the first weeks."

"Oh. What's a reverse P.A.?" Ryan wonders, heading back upstairs. It's not long before he's back and waiting at the front door, clean and shiny and damn near bouncing on his toes. "Hey," he says, as a sudden disturbing thought occurs to him. "Will I have to hold off coming for a while as it heals?" Oh shit -- he apparently did _not_ think this through.

"I think for a few days, but you can ask Dan," Sam says, leaning in to kiss Ryan again. "And a reverse P.A. goes through the top of the glans."

"...Ow," Ryan says, thinking about it. "Yeah, we should go." He winks and pulls open the door for his lover.  



End file.
